


Downpour

by gobbywrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically A Oneshot, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Corpse is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian OC, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationship, but i split it into 2 chapters for some reason idk, idk how to tag man im just winging it, lmao not me projecting again, not beta read because i would rather aliven't than have someone read my writing irl, prolly gives good hugs too, wlw original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobbywrites/pseuds/gobbywrites
Summary: When Sunny's parents find out that she's gay, she runs out of the house in pouring rain - maybe just to kick herself out before her parents decide to do it for her. Barely a plan in sight, she just knows that she has to get out. Stranded without a car, she rings her friend Corpse for help and maybe a place to stay.*TW: Homophobia throughout (not on the part of our main characters, dw friends), mentions of violence, anxiety and panic attacks*not edited, will be in the future
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I'm just writing as I go here! I have a crippling lack of motivation all the time, so updates will be spotty! Much love, stay spicy y'all.

Sunny should have remembered an umbrella, but it was too fucking late now. Maybe she should have thought to pack one months ago when she had an inkling that things were going to go sideways with her parents. She had remembered cash, underwear, extra clothes, an ID, some emergency contacts (excluding her parents), and even a toothbrush, but she hadn’t considered that maybe she would have to leave in a torrential effing downpour. Besides, she was already soaked to the bone and her shoes made squelching noises as they pounded quickly down the sidewalk. She had been running at an all-out sprint for as long as she could, and she had put a few blocks behind her. As she slowed to a jog, she realized she had no fucking idea where she was going or who to call. How would you even call someone in a situation like this? What would you say? “Hey, how are you? I just sprinted out my front door in an effing biblical storm and I have no intention of returning there ever, can you come pick me up?” Jesus, she was so screwed. She hadn’t even brought her cell with her - although that was probably a good thing, she wouldn’t have been able to use it without her parents tracking her down with the location function.

She was approaching a small corner store. Its windows were still lit up, maybe she could use their phone. In any case, it was probably warmer and dryer in there than out in the slicked out streets. The door chimed as she pushed it open, letting in a blast of frigid air with her. The clerk, who was sitting behind a pane of plexiglass, glanced up at her and his left eyebrow went up. She must have looked pretty goddamn rough. She was damn near hysterical four blocks ago, though, so  _ rough _ was a marked improvement.

“Hi, uh” she trailed off, “do you have a phone I could use?” Jesus, she really made it really effing obvious that she was in trouble, huh. Mercifully, the clerk nodded.

“Yeah, right here.” He pushed an old, landline-looking phone through the slot in the plexiglass, “Dial whoever, but if they’re out of state you gotta add a one at the beginning.” He looked at her again with that same reproachful, almost suspicious expression. “Your cheek okay?” 

“I- what?” She rubbed her hand over her face and winced. Huh, guess someone must have swung at her as she was wrestling the door away from her parents. “Yeah, I’m okay.” The clerk still looked suspicious, but there was a touch of concern in his face. He stepped away from the counter, but not out of sight completely.

Sunny fumbled to open her bag for her list of numbers, which was now exceedingly damp, along with all of her clothes and her laptop, which she really  _ really _ hoped would still function. Slapping her notebook down on the counter and flipping to the inside cover, her finger trailed down the list. Who was closest, and who would even answer an unmarked number anymore?  _ Corpse _ , that’s who. He was weird like that. And he wouldn’t ask a bunch of questions, at least not right away. He knew when to let someone just... process. She dialed fast; the line rang three or four times, enough to make Sunny nervous. God, she needed him to pick up.  _ Please, please, please pick up, please  _ \- the line clicked on.

“Hello?”  _ Thank you universe, holy shit. _

“Hey, uh Corpse, uh… it’s Sunny.” Her voice was low, she was afraid that if she tried to speak above it, she would break down and cry. Not a good look. 

“Hey- holy shit it’s late, are you okay? What’s up?” His voice rumbled. How would she even explain this?

“I- I fucked up big time, my parents fucking found out and I- I left but I don’t know where I’m gonna go and I fucking left my phone, but I just need someone right now, I-” 

“Hey, slow down, okay,” he said gently. “You're gonna be alright. Your parents found out about you and Cynthia?”

“Yeah… we- we broke up, but they found some old texts anyway. They started screaming and throwing stuff… and I just ran out with my bag, I don’t fucking know what to do…” She was tearing up a little now; she didn’t want to think about any of it. 

“Shit… where are you right now?” Well, shit, good question. She glanced up at the clerk, who was pretending to read a magazine - he was being incredibly conspicuous. 

“Excuse me, what street corner is this?” She asked him. He glanced up, acting apparently uninterested.

“Mulberry and Davis,” he replied. She nodded a thanks and returned to her phone call.

“I’m in the liquor store at the corner of Mulberry and Davis,” she told him. 

“Jesus, Sun, that’s probably a mile and a half from your house, you walked all the way there in this fucking storm?” He asked. 

“I- more like ran…” she replied. She heard him inhale.

“Okay, sit tight, I’m on my way.” 

“Thank you, Corpse, I’m so sorry to fucking call you like this and make you deal with my problems, I-”

“Dude, don’t worry about it, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine, just sit tight.”

“Okay,” she whispered, “see you.”

“See you.” He replied. 

\---

After she hung up, Sunny pushed the phone back through the plexiglass, nodding her thanks to the clerk. She shivered; she was really fucking cold and the air conditioning in the store wasn’t helping. She had picked a fan-fucking-tastic outfit to run away in, truly. Leggings and a pajama t-shirt.  _ Well, while I’m waiting for Corpse I may as well get some coffee or something _ , she thought. She made a beeline to the coffee dispensers and the back of the store, shoes squelching all the way. As she fumbled with the lever on the dispenser with her numb fingers, she took inventory of her situation.  _ No jacket, clothes soaked - even my extra clothes are wet - no umbrella, and maybe a thousand dollars. Doing fucking  _ great  _ currently.  _ She had saved the thousand by setting aside some of her commission money every few weeks for the last three months or so. She had no idea how she was going to take drawing commissions now, but that was too much to think about right then.

Coffee cup successfully filled, she squelched back to the front of the store, where she placed the coffee on the check-out counter and swung her backpack over her shoulder, rummaging for her cash. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the clerk said. “You look cold, just take it.”

“I- thank you.” She said. He just shrugged.

“Honestly it’s probably so scorched, I should be paying you to  _ drink _ it,” he said, deadpan. Sunny managed a weak grin. She took a sip. The clerk was right, it was somehow both overly bitter and exceedingly weak at the same time. It was gloriously warm, though, and that’s all she cared about. 

As she sipped her coffee, she sat down against the counter and placed her bag on the floor next to her, her knees drawn up to her chest. She waited like that, fiddling with one of her backpack straps, until she heard the chime of the door opening. 

She looked up quickly to see Corpse ducking out of the rain, his hair shiny with it.  _ Dumbass forgot an umbrella, too, _ she thought. She pushed herself off of the floor and barreled into him with a hug.

“Corpse,” she said into his chest.

“Hey,” he wrapped his arm around her tightly. “You okay?” She nodded, still buried in the hug. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Corpse frowned behind his mask and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “You sure?” He asked.  _ Right - the bruise _ . Sunny nodded. 

“Yeah... it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” she said. He frowned again. 

“Ready to go?” He asked her. She nodded and picked her backpack up off of the floor. She turned to the clerk.

“Thank you for letting me use the phone,” she said. He gave her the same strange look as when she first came into the store.

“Just stay safe, alright?” He said. She nodded again and she and Corpse ducked into the rain, hurrying to his car. 


End file.
